1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a docking station for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, include a docking station for connecting and supporting the electronic device. The docking station usually includes a housing and an interface projecting out of the housing. The interface can be inserted into the electronic device, whereby the electronic device is electrically connected to the docking station. However, when the docking station is not being used, the interface is exposed out of the docking station and can become contaminated making the docking station unreliable when in use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.